Mystery Box
The Treasure Chest '''(also known as the '''Mystery Locker (DS version), Mystery Box, Random Box or simply The Box) is a random weapon generator which appears in all zombie maps on both Call of Duty: World At War ''and [[Call of Duty: Black Ops|''Call of Duty: Black Ops]] except Dead Ops Arcade. Mystery Box Theme Overview The Mystery Box is a wooden box with two flashing golden question marks and a blue glow emitting from the box (a yellow glow on Shi No Numa). In order to open the Mystery Box, the player must be next to the box and press and hold the "action" button (F on PC, X on Xbox 360, A on the Wii (Alpha Control Set) and Square on PS3). When the action button is pressed, the available weapons will randomize until a weapon is chosen. This process takes about four to five seconds. If the weapon is not picked up in 10 seconds, the box will reset and it will be able to be opened again in two seconds. It costs 950 points to use and if the weapon selected is not taken, there is no refund. If the player receives the teddy bear, the player will retain their points. The Mystery Box appears in all the Zombie maps except Dead Ops Arcade. In Nacht der Untoten, the Mystery Box is located in the "Help Room" and will never move. Verrückt is the first map to have the box move and is the only map for the empty box spawns to be rubble instead of three boxes with the teddy bear on top of them. In Verrückt, its original spawn is in the generator room. In Shi No Numa, its original spawn is located the room below the spawn room. In Der Riese, it spawns in front of the generator. In Ascension, its original spawn is located the room with the power switch and the launch activation button. In Kino der Toten, "Five" and Call of the Dead, it spawns in one of several set locations (specified in each level's respective article). In Shangri-La, it spawns either within the big lake, or next to one of the water geysers underground, near the pad. In Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Ascension, Call of the Dead and Shangri-La, its location can be determined by a trail of light from the sky, showing where the box is located. In Kino der Toten, its location can be determined by a green light on the map above the box/box spawn point when the power is activated, which is mostly useful when it changes to another location. It is also possible to see the blue light above the box in Kino der Toten, but is nearly impossible to do, as it can only be done in the alley, (which is also fairly tall, making it difficult to see over the main area) and as the map is very bright, making the blue light very transparent to the sunlight. However, inside it is a bit less difficult to find. If it is in the theater, then it can be seen through the balcony in the room just right from the starting room. If it is inside the room between the alleyway and the spawn, it can be seen through the window upstairs. In "Five" and Ascension, the TV screens located near the box/box spawn point will display the location of where the Mystery Box. In Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS), instead of a rectangular box, the Mystery Box is shaped like a locker and has a rusted metallic color rather than a brown wood color. Using the Mystery Box is common due to the more powerful weapons than on the walls. Examples of the more powerful weapons include the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2, Monkey Bomb, Thundergun, MG42, Matryoshka Doll, Gersch Device, Winter's Howl, Browning M1919, PPSh-41, Scavenger, V-R11, 31-79 JGb215, HK21, and the RPK. With the Fire Sale power-up, the Mystery Box only costs 10 points and is available at all spawn locations. Spawn Locations *'Nacht Der Untoten - '''In the Help Room, located in the left corner of the starting room *'Verrückt - In the Power Room *Shi No Numa - In the main hut, downstairs *Der Riese - In the courtyard, at the Power Station *Kino der Toten - Random *"Five" - In one of the rooms of the labs *Ascension - On the top floor of the main building, opposite to the power switch *Call of the Dead' - Random *[[Shangri-La|'Shangri-La']] - Spawns randomly either in the lake under the waterfall, or in the room with the large meteor. *'Moon '- Currently Unknown *'The House' - In the second room *'The Facility' - On the second floor *'The Temple' - In the second room *'Overlook' - On the second floor Weapons Available Nacht Der Untoten *.357 Magnum *BAR (w/ unusable bipod) *Browning M1919 (w/ bipod) *Double-barreled shotgun (sometimes with Sawed-Off w/ Grip) *FG42 *Gewehr 43 *Kar98k (with or without sniper scope) *M1897 Trench Gun *M1A1 Carbine *M1 Garand (either with or without Rifle Grenade) *M2 Flamethrower (only one player can have it) *MG42 (w/ bipod) *MP40 *Molotov Cocktail (World at War'' only) *Panzerschreck *PTRS-41 *Ray Gun *Springfield *STG-44 *Thompson *Thundergun (only one player can have it) (Black Ops only) *Monkey Bomb (Black Ops only) *PPSh-41 (iPod/iPhone only) *Type 100 (iPod/iPhone only) *Bouncing Betties (iPod/iPhone only) Verrückt *.357 Magnum *BAR (with or without bipod) *Browning M1919 (with bipod) *Double-Barreled Shotgun (sometimes Sawed-Off with Grip) *FG42 (with bipod) *Gewehr 43 *Kar98k *M1897 Trench Gun *M1A1 Carbine *M1 Garand *M2 Flamethrower (only one player can have it) *MG42 (with bipod) *MP40 *Molotov Cocktail *Panzerschreck *PPSh-41 *PTRS-41 *Ray Gun *Springfield (un-scoped only) *STG-44 *Thompson *Winter's Howl (only one player can have it) (Black Ops only) *Monkey Bomb (Black Ops only) *Type 100 (iPod/iPhone only) Shi No Numa *Colt M1911 (very slight chance of getting) *.357 Magnum *Arisaka (unscoped only) *BAR *Browning M1919 *Double-Barreled Shotgun *Double-Barreled Shotgun (sometimes Sawed-Off w/ Grip) *FG42 *Gewehr 43 *M1897 Trench Gun *M1A1 Carbine *M1 Garand *M2 Flamethrower *MG42 *MP40 *Molotov Cocktail *Panzerschreck *PPSh-41 *PTRS-41 *Ray Gun *STG-44 *Thompson *Type 100 *Wunderwaffe DG-2 (only one player can have it) *Monkey Bomb (Black Ops only) Der Riese *.357 Magnum *BAR *Browning M1919 *Double-barreled shotgun *FG42 *Kar98k (unscoped and Scoped) *M1897 Trench Gun *M1A1 Carbine *M1 Garand Rifle Grenade *M2 Flamethrower (only one player can have it) *MG42 *MP40 *Molotov Cocktail *Monkey Bomb *Panzerschreck *PPSh-41 *PTRS-41 *Ray Gun *STG-44 *Thompson *Type 100 *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Stielhandgranate (extremely small chance of obtaining) (World at War only) Kino der Toten *AUG w/ Swarovski Scope *Ballistic Knife (only one player can have it) *China Lake (unavailable on Wii) *Commando *Crossbow (only one player can have it) *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) (on Wii, only Dual Wield) *Dragunov (Unavailable on Wii) *Famas *FN FAL (unavailable on Wii) *G11 w/ Low Power Scope *Galil *HS-10 *HK21 *L96A1 (unavailable on Wii) *M72 LAW *Monkey Bomb *Python (unavalilable on Wii) *Ray Gun *RPK (unavalible on Wii) *SPAS-12 *Spectre (unavailable on Wii) *Thundergun (only one player can have it) "Five" and Ascension.]] *AUG w/ Swarovski scope *Ballistic Knife (only one player can have it) *China Lake *Commando *Crossbow (only one player can have it) *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Dragunov *FAMAS *FN FAL *G11 w/ Low Power Scope *Galil *HK21 *HS-10 *L96A1 *M72 LAW *Monkey Bomb *Python *Ray Gun *RPK *SPAS-12 *Spectre *Winter's Howl (only one player can have it) Ascension *AUG w/ Swarovski scope *Ballistic Knife (only one player can have it) *China Lake *Commando *Crossbow (only one player can have it) *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Dragunov *Famas *FN FAL *G11 w/ Low Power Scope *Galil *Gersch Device *HK21 *HS-10 *L96A1 *Matryoshka Dolls *M72 LAW *Python *Ray Gun *RPK *SPAS-12 *Spectre *Thundergun (only one player can have it) Call of the Dead *AUG w/ Swarovski Scope *Ballistic Knife (only one player can have it) *China Lake *Commando *Crossbow (only one player can have it) *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Dragunov *FN FAL *Famas *G11 w/ Low Power Scope *Galil *HK21 *HS-10 *L96A1 *M72 LAW *Matryoshka Doll *Python *Ray Gun *RPK *Scavenger (only one player can have it) *SPAS-12 *Spectre *V-R11 (only one player can have it) Shangri-La *31-79 JGb215 (only one person can have it) *AUG w/Swarovski Scope *Ballistic Knife (only one person can have it) *China Lake *Commando *Crossbow (only one person can have it) *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Famas *FN FAL *G11 w/ Low Power Scope *Galil *HK21 *HS10 *Monkey Bomb *Python *Ray Gun *RPK *Spectre *SPAS-12 The House *M16A1 (with or without scope and Grenade launcher) *AK-47 (with or without scope and Grenade launcher) *M14 (with or without scope) *SKS *PPSh-41 *PPS-43 *M10 *MAT49 *M60 *XM22 *RPD *M40 *M1891/59 *Dragunov *Remington 870 *M79 The Facility *M16A1 (with or without scope and Grenade launcher) *AK-47 (with or without scope and Grenade launcher) *M14 (with or without scope) *SKS *PPSh-41 *PPS-43 *M10 *MAT49 *M60 *XM22 *RPD *M40 *M1891/59 *Dragunov *Remington 870 *M79 The Temple *M16A1 (with or without scope and Grenade launcher) *AK-47 (with or without scope and Grenade launcher) *M14 (with or without scope) *SKS *PPSh-41 *PPS-43 *M10 *MAT49 *M60 *XM22 *RPD *M40 *M1891/59 *Dragunov *Remington 870 *M79 Overlook *M16A1 (with or without scope and Grenade Launcher) *AK-47 (with or without scope and Grenade Launcher) *M14 (with or without scope) *SKS *PPSh-41 *PPS-43 *M10 *MAT49 *M60 *XM22 *RPD *M40 *M1891/59 *Dragunov *Remington 870 *M79 Teddy Bear Mystery Box Empty Theme In all maps except Nacht Der Untoten and the Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) zombie maps, it is possible to obtain a Teddy Bear from the box. The teddy bear causes the box to shake, rise up and vanish and teleport elsewhere on the map with no useful weapon dispensed; a voice in the background laughs at the player; first was from a child, then the other one which is maniacal-like. The 950 points are also refunded to the player (except in the iPhone/iPod touch version). It is interesting to note that in Verrückt, the box respawns only in the area that the player has opened unless only one room has been opened. In Kino der Toten, the location is revealed on the wooden maps with green lights on its current location or by a television showing the Mystery Box on the screen when the power is turned on, while in Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Ascension, and Call of the Dead, the box can respawn anywhere, but is marked by a beam of light, yellow in Shi No Numa, and blue in Der Riese, Kino der Toten, Ascension, Call of the Dead, and Shangri-La. In "Five" as well as Ascension, the box's location is shown on small television screen above each possible box location. At some locations some players actually hope to get the Teddy Bear, as the box may move to a more convenient place. In Shi No Numa, it will move to one of six locations, the four huts, its original location, and in the Warning Room. In Der Riese, it will move to six potential spots. Across from the M1897 Trenchgun, in the room with the Thompson, in each of the teleporter rooms and its original spawn. In Kino der Toten, the location of the mystery box is indicated by a green light on a black board outlining the entire map near every mystery box spawn. The player can also find the location of the box by going to the alleyway and looking up in the air for the blue column of light, just like in Der Riese. However, as mentioned earlier, this is very inconvenient way to find the box's location. The player can also tell if the box is in the MPL room by looking through the upper left window in the Lobby. On Kino der Toten the box can be in every room exept the stairway from the stage to the electricity room or the other side of the MPL room. In Ascension, the location of the box is shown by a TV above the box locations and the blue beam of light marking it in the sky. The Teddy Bear appears in the box after being used several times. However, this is not a fixed amount. At first, there is no chance of getting the bear. However, with each roll, the chances of obtaining the bear gradually increase, and eventually, the player will get the bear and must find the box again. Therefore, it is a good idea to practice abstaining from the box in lower rounds, because using it too often increases the chance that the teddy bear will appear and the box will reappear in an unopened location, costing the player more points to open doors and possibly cornering the player. The chances of the Teddy Bear appearing in the box increase dependant on how many times the box has been used in it's current location. The Teddy Bear will 'NEVER '''appear on the first three uses of the box. The fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh uses have a 15% chance of choosing the Teddy Bear. Uses in the range of eighth to thirteenth have a 30% chance, and any rolls after thirteen have a 50% chance. However, if the box is in its starting location there is a 100% chance of the Teddy Bear appearing by the eighth use. Unavailable weapons World at War *DP-28 *All grenades except the Stielhandgranate, Molotov Cocktails, and Monkey Bombs *M9A1 Bazooka *Mosin-Nagant *Type 99 *Nambu, Walther P38 and Tokarev TT-33 *SVT-40 *BRAAAINS... *Any ''World at War attachment apart from Rifle Grenade, Grip, Sniper Scope, Sawed-Off, Bipod, or Extended Mags (PPSh-41 only) Black Ops *KS-23 *Kiparis *MAC11 *Uzi *M60 *Stoner63 *WA2000 *Skorpion *ASP *Makarov *AK-47 *Enfield *RPG *Death Machine (although it can be found as a power up) *Grim Reaper (only obtainable through the "give-all" cheat) *PPSh (Through Classic Maps) *Tokarev TT-33 (Through Classic Maps) *Panzerschreck (Through Classic Maps) *Sten (Through Classic Maps) *Mosin-Nagant (Through Classic Maps) *Strela-3 *Model 1887 (Through Classic Maps) Black Ops (Nintendo DS) *RPG-7 *M72 LAW *Mk. 22 Mod. 0 *Explosive Tip Crossbow Trivia *In Nacht der Untoten, there is a higher chance of getting the Ray Gun in the mystery box in earlier rounds than other maps, unlike in any other map. *On Shi No Numa, there are several footlockers that look exactly like the mystery box that can be found on top of the shelves and crates in the starting room. *In Verrückt, there is writing on the stairs on to the barrier downstairs warning that if the Mystery box is used too often, it will move. Its exact words are "Wish too often and your wishing well will run". *In Vendetta, when Reznov opens the door after the player kills the sniper across the river, the player can hear the first two notes from the Mystery Box. *On Shi No Numa and Der Riese, after a Hellhound round, the Teddy Bear will come after one or two uses of the Mystery Box. *On the pre-order poster for Black Ops, there is a phone number that when dialed plays a song that is similar to a mystery box song (this tune played backwards is the real Mystery Box tune). *In Black Ops, weapons that are bought off the wall do not appear in the Mystery Box, unlike in World at War (except on the Wii version, where an AUG is available on the wall and the Mystery Box). *Xbox LIVE players can purchase a Mystery Box for their avatar. *If the player obtains a Fire Sale while the box is moving, the box will disappear and will not reappear until the player hits another Fire Sale. There will be no glowing blue light in the air and the televisions/lights that show where it is will show where the box last was but the box will not be there. *The spawn point of the Mystery Box is marked by a pile of boxes with a Teddy Bear on top. Category:Zombie Utilities